GO TO BUSAN (SIDED STORY OF BUSAN)
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Sepenggal pengalaman Jungkook yang bertemu cinta pertamanya saat kabur dari rumah. sided story of "Busan" RECOMENDED BANGET BACA DULU FANFICT berrdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dengan bumbu kebohongan di bagian akhirnya. tags: #YAOI #JIKOOK #MINKOOK #JIMIN #JUNGKOOK #BTS butuh kritik dan saran. silahkan kirimkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom review.


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** ABOUT **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: Jeon Jungkook** & **Park jimin**

**GO TO BUSAN.**

**Cast : Jeon JungKook.**

**Park JiMin.**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Drama, Angst & Hurt, Little bit Yaoi.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [16+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro.**

**Word (s) : 1479words.**

**Page(s) : 5 pages .**

**Writted since : November – 29 – 2014 16;30 Pm till 19;20Pm.**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS ****pairing ****Jeon JungKook ****& ****Park JiMin****. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

**_"_****_Kau ini laki laki, harus berani menghadapi masalah sekecil apapun yang telah kau perbuat."_**

.

.

.

Malam ini malam yang sangat dingin. Rasa dinginnya seolah hidup dan memakan seluruh ragaku. Malam ini bulan purnama bercahaya sepenuhnya. Aku, Jeon Jungkook. seorang murid bermasalah yang sedang kabur dari rumah karena masalah fatal yang telah aku buat. Aku bersekolah di sekolah ternama di Seoul. Tapi Sekarang aku sedang merebahkan diriku di ruangan aula besar di dalam salah satu sekolah ternama di Busan. Jauh sekali bukan ?. mungkin beberapa orang yang tidak setuju denganku berpendapat jika ini merupakan pengalaman terburuk baginya. Tapi aku tidak bilang ini pengalaman terburukku. Justru menurut pendapatku, ini menjadi pengalaman seru dan terbaik bagiku. Kapan lagi kau bisa pergi jauh tanpa ditemani kedua makhluk besar yang selalu melarangmu melakukan ini itu yang menurut mereka salah?. Kapan lagi juga kau bisa menjauh dari kebisingan yang ditimbulkan dari ocehan tak berguna kedua orang tua kalian saat mereka tau kau membuat masalah?. menjauhkan diri sejenak dan menenangkan diri. Tak peduli jika aku malah menambah masalah baru.

Sepi. Sepi sekali. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Silau, silau karena lampu besar aula ini masih menyala. Mungkin sekolah ini masih ada penghuninya. Biasanya kakak kelas yang belajar ekstra untuk persiapan ujian. Tiga hal itulah yang bisa kulukiskan dengan kata kata tentang keadaan aula besar ini. Dengan berlapiskan mantel tebal dan tas-ku yang berisi baju, aku tidur menghadap langit langit aula. Memang, aula ini tak ubahnya sebuah tempat sauna yang menjadi tempat umum bagi siapapun yang ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya tak terkecuali siswa yang tidak betah dirumah dan lebih memilih menginap disini. Mataku tak henti hentinya berair saat membayangkan wajah kecewa kedua orang tuaku saat tau jika aku membuat masalah lagi disekolah. Ya, walaupun mereka sangat aku benci karena ocehan dan omelannya yang memekakkan telinga,disisi lain aku juga sangat mencintai mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka juga yang telah membesarkanku hingga menjadi se-tampan ini dan se-sehat ini. Anggap saja aku anak kurang ajar yang selalu membantah titah mereka berdua untuk menjaga nama baik mereka.

Dinginnya malam sepertinya tidak mau berhenti menggigiti permukaan kulit wajahku. Kusapu aliran airmata yang sempat membasahi kedua pipiku sebelum hawa dingin ini mengubahnya secara ajaib menjadi bongkahan es. Sepi. Sepi sekali disini. Aku heran, mungkinkah kakak kelas disini belajar dengan sangat tenang? Bahkan dari ruangan disamping aula ini yang notabenenya adalah ruang guru hanya terdengar beberapa suara derap sepatu _heels_ yang beradu di lantai. Itu semua menandakan jika guru guru disini masih aktif dalam memberi pengajaran bahkan sampai larut malam. Memang kadang ada beberapa murid sepertiku juga yang bernasib sama disini. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang sepertinya. Kulirik jam digital dilayar ponselku. Sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Tepatnya sudah lima jam aku berada disini. Omong omong aku sengaja mencabut kartu yang berada didalam ponselku agar ponselku tidak berisik karena dua orang menyebalkan itu yang selalu mencariku. Heran aku, padahal aku sering membuat masalah dengan mereka, tapi kenapa mereka selalu rajin mencariku setiap aku kabur dari rumah ?.

Diam diam aku iseng mencuri pandang kearah jendela. Tak kusangka aku melihat siluet hitam seorang laki laki. _Hosh_, syukurlah aku bisa mendapatkan teman malam ini, setidaknya jika aku tidak mengenalnya, aku bisa mngajaknya bicara. Lama menunggu siluet itu benar benar menampakkan wujudnya, aku memejamkan kedua mataku secara tidak sadar.

"Jungkook?. Jeon Jungkook?." suara lembut seorang laki laki dan sentuhan lembut jemari yang mendarat diatas pipiku membuatku sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata. Silaunya cahaya lampu membuat pandanganku sedikit kabur. Setelah beberapa saat aku mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku, aku melihat bayangan wajah seseorang yang sangat familiar. Bayangan wajah teman masa laluku berada tepat didepan wajahku.

"Park Jimin?." Gumamku tidak jelas. Seseorang yang kupanggil sebagai 'Jimin' tadi mulai mengembangkan senyuman menawannya. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku memiliki orientasi seksual yang agak melenceng, kalian benar dan mendapat poin seratus. Aku pernah menyukai Jimin, teman satu bangku-ku yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki laki sama sepertiku dan menyatakan perasaanku didepan umum. Tapi entah mengapa Jimin tidak merespon apa apa. maksudku, dia tidak menolak ataupun menerima penyataan cintaku. Lalu setelah itu kami berteman seperti biasa jika itu yang ada dipikiran Jimin. Tapi keadaan mulai memburuk setelah itu. semua mengejek aku dan Jimin. Aku bisa saja menerima ejekan yang mereka lempar padaku saat kami berjalan dilorong menuju loker. Tapi yang paling tidak bisa aku terima adalah saat Jimin juga menjadi bahan ejekan dan permainan mereka. Pernah satu kali tas Jimin dimasukkan ke dalam toilet oleh dua orang yang selalu mengejek-ku sebagai makhluk tidak normal. saat aku tahu hal itu, aku langsung menemui sang pelaku dan mengahajarnya habis habisan. Yang benar saja ! oh ayolah, kalian tau maksudku, Jimin tidak berbuat salah pada mereka. Kalau mereka ingin berkelahi, cari lawan yang seimbang.

Kembali ke cerita, memang kuakui wajah Jimin tidak banyak berubah setelah aku bertolak dari tanah kelahiranku dan Jimin; Busan. Kulihat Jimin mengangguk menandakan jika pertanyaanku adalah sekaligus menjadi jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?." Tanyanya lembut. Aku mengutuk telingaku yang mengubah suara Jimin seolah terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu dari surga.

"Aku hanya rindu padamu dan Busan." Candaku membuatnya tertawa. Lihat bagaimana imutnya saat dia tertawa. Pipinya yang menggembung menyebabkan kelopak matanya hanya tampak segaris. "Kau kenapa ada disini?." Aku berbalik Tanya.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku disini ada tugas membersihkan kelas untuk tambahan yang akan mengikuti ujian." Jawabnya polos. Jimin, kau selalu rajin seperti dulu.

"Jimin…" suarau bergetar memanggil namanya. Mungkin kalian pikir aku anak yang tegar dan terkesan _bad boy_. Tapi kalian salah besar, aku ini secara harfiah adalah manusia biasa yang tidak dapat menumpuk segala emosi dalam diriku. Tanpa sadar aku bangun dari tidurku dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Jimin tidak menolak, dan malah mengusap usap punggungku dengan tangannya. Aku mulai terisak.

"Tak apa, ceritakan semuanya padaku." Jimin kembali buka suara. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap usap punggungku. Aku semakin terisak,

"Aku…" aku menceritakan semua masalahku. Masalah saat aku bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuaku. Saat puncaknya dimana ayahku sendiri menampar pipiku sampai sudut bibirku sedikit akhir cerita aku menceritakan bagaimana perjuanganku untuk sampai disini. Jimin terus menjadi pendengar yang baik saat aku bercerita. Ia juga menenangkanku saat aku mulai berada di puncak emosi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tinggal dirumahku. Besok kau pulang dan selesaikan semua masalahnya." Ucap Jimin. Aku melepas pelukan dan menatapnya nanar. Senyum miris bercampur airmata kusuguhkan di depan pandangannya.

"Sebenci bencinya kau pada orang tuamu, kau juga pasti akan merindukannya jika kau tetap disini. Iya, kan?." Tanyanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Oh tuhan, dia tampak menggemaskan. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju pada ucapannya barusan.

"Nah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang tuamu pasti akan sibuk mencari anaknya yang hilang tanpa kabar setelah anak itu membuat masalah." Jimin menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan intens. "Dengar, kau ini laki laki harus berani menghadapi masalah sekecil apapun yang kau perbuat. Bukankah dulu kau rela menghajar Seokjin dan Namjoon saat tau mereka mengerjaiku?." Lanjutnya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jimin yang membuatku memutar kembali ingatanku saat sekolah menengah tingkat pertama waktu itu. aku menyeka airmataku dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Dan setelah aku pindah, tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi. iya, kan?." Aku mulai tersenyum tapi Jimin melunturkan senyumannya setelah mendengar penuturanku.

"Itu yang mau aku tanyakan padamu sejak dulu. Kenapa kau pindah tanpa memberitahukanku? Tidak-kah kau memikirkan perasaanku?." Bagai tertohok sebuah tombak, aku tidak bisa merespon apa apa lagi. bodohnya diriku. Benar kata Jimin, aku bertolak dari Busan tanpa memberitahu satupun teman dekatku termasuk Jimin.

"A-aku tidak mau membuatmu bersedih, lagipula semenjak kejadian itu, aku sangat malu untuk bertemu denganmu." Sebenarnya aku berbicara apa sih? Kuharap Jimin mengerti dengan kosakataku yang berantakan karena gugup.

"Justru kau membuatku merasa bersalah pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Setelah kubilang bahwa aku memaafkan mereka, mereka jadi segan untuk mendekatiku dan berteman lagi. seperti biasa." Jimin berkata dengan kecewa. "Aku berharap kau bisa datang waktu itu dan berbicara pada mereka. Kenyataannya saat kutanya pada ibumu, kau sudah pergi ke Seoul."

"Maafkan aku." Hanya dua kalimat itu yang mampu aku ucapkan. Terdengar helaan nafas Jimin yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Ya. Sudahlah lagipula itu masa lalu. Sekarang, mari ke rumahku dan selesaikan masalahmu. Jika kau mengulangi perbuatanmu, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku." Ucap Jimin sebagai keputusan final. Dan entah mengapa kini bibirnya _kissable_ miliknya menyentuh bibirku walau hanya sekilas.

^THE END^

A/N : WHOAAAA INI FANFICT ABSURD OMEGAT -_- INI KISAH NYATA SAYA SENDIRI DAN SAYA JADIKAN DEDEK KUKIE SEBAGAI PELAMPIASANNYA *DILEMPAR KE SUNGAI CILIWUNG* MAAFKAN SAYA PARA JUNGKOOK BIASED HUHUHUHU. INI BENER PENGALAMAN PRIBADI TAPI DENGAN SEDIKIT BUMBU KEBOHONGAN DI BAGIAN KISS-NYA WKWKWKWKWK. UDAH DEH SEGITU AJA CUAP ADA BEBERAPA TYPO TOLONG SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW YA ^^ SUPAYA MEMPERBAIKI JUGA. KAN MANUSIA GA LUPUT DARI KESALAHAN. OKE DEH SEGITU AJA CUAP CUAPNYA.

ADA YANG MAU KENALAN? AKU FANBOYNYA BTS LOH ^^*GA NANYA*ADD AJA FB AKU : LEEGONGWOO98 ATAU RP TWITTER AKU : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE. AKU ADA BBM TAPI BELUM BIKIN ID NYA MALES BINGIT -_- YAUDAH DEH BYE ^_^


End file.
